Royal Rescue/Gallery/2
Pickle's Knight Store: Helmets S4E16 Pickle "Hear ye, hear ye!".png S4E16 Pickle "Come on down to Pickle's Knight Store".png S4E16 Crusher comes upon Pickle.png S4E16 Pickle "I sure do".png S4E16 Pickle "Have you ever thought".png S4E16 Crusher "Me? A knight?".png S4E16 Crusher "I'd be a great knight".png S4E16 Pickle "You sure would".png S4E16 Pickle guiding Crusher.png S4E16 Pickle presenting helmets.png S4E16 Crusher excited about the helmets.png S4E16 Pickle mentioning the helmets, Crusher stops him.png S4E16 Crusher shuts Pickle up.png S4E16 Crusher "Sir Crusher picks his own helmet".png S4E16 Crusher selects a helmet.png S4E16 Pickle "You'll feel brave".png|"You'll feel brave!" S4E16 Crusher "Brave!".png|"Brave!" S4E16 Pickle "You'll feel strong".png|"You'll feel strong!" S4E16 Crusher "Strong!".png|"Strong!" S4E16 Pickle "You'll feel like dancing".png|"You'll feel like dancing!" S4E16 Crusher "Dancing!".png|"Dancing!" S4E16 Crusher confused at what Pickle said.png|"Wait, what?" S4E16 Helmet drops over Crusher.png S4E16 Pickle "It's a dancing helmet!".png|"It's a dancing helmet!" S4E16 Helmet playing dance music.png S4E16 Crusher dancing uncontrollably.png S4E16 Pickle "Come back anon!".png|"Come back anon!" The land of Bighorn Barbarians S4E16 Blaze arrives at a battle ground.png S4E16 Blaze driving leisurely .png S4E16 Blaze enters the battle ground.png S4E16 Blaze sees a sign.png S4E16 Sign warning of the land of Bighorn Barbarians.png S4E16 Zeek nervous.png S4E16 Blaze hopes they don't run into any.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians appear before Blaze.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians give chase.png S4E16 Blaze in the red battle area.png S4E16 More Bighorn Barbarians appear before Blaze.png S4E16 Blaze in the blue battle area.png S4E16 Yet more Bighorn Barbarians appear before Blaze.png S4E16 Blaze outnumbered by the Bighorn Barbarians.png S4E16 Blaze hides from the Bighorn Barbarians.png S4E16 Blaze and AJ spooked by the Bighorn Barbarians.png S4E16 Blaze "something even a bighorn can't smash".png S4E16 We need metal.png S4E16 AJ likes that idea.png S4E16 Diagram of metal sheet.png S4E16 Diagram of metal particles.png S4E16 Mallet fails to break the metal.png S4E16 Metal sheet again.png S4E16 Zeek comes back with a shield.png S4E16 Blaze holds the shield.png S4E16 Blaze "This way, knights".png S4E16 Blaze hears the Bighorn Barbarians.png S4E16 Blaze before the red battle ground.png S4E16 Find the bighorns.png S4E16 Red Bighorn Barbarians charge forward.png S4E16 Blaze "Metal shield!".png S4E16 Red Bighorn Barbarians hit Blaze's shield.png S4E16 Red Bighorn Barbarians land in hay.png S4E16 It worked.png S4E16 Blaze showing his shield.png S4E16 Blaze hearing more bighorns.png S4E16 Blaze before the green battle ground.png S4E16 Where are the bighorns.png S4E16 Green Bighorn Barbarians behind logs.png S4E16 Green Bighorn Barbarians knock the logs away.png S4E16 Green Bighorn Barbarians charge for Blaze.png S4E16 Green Bighorn Barbarians hit Blaze's shield.png S4E16 Green Bighorn Barbarians spun out.png S4E16 Zeek cheers.png S4E16 AJ says they've almost made it.png S4E16 Blaze hears the last bighorns.png S4E16 Find the bighorns in the blue battle ground.png S4E16 Blue Bighorn Barbarians bash crates away.png S4E16 Blaze gets the shield ready one last time.png S4E16 Blue Bighorn Barbarians hit Blaze's shield.png S4E16 Blue Bighorn Barbarians land in hay.png S4E16 We stopped them all.png S4E16 Zeek making a star out of fire.png S4E16 Zeek flies through the fire star.png S4E16 Blaze "come on knights".png S4E16 Sir Blaze continues onward.png Pickle's Knight Store: Shields S4E16 Pickle announces his Knight Store again.png S4E16 Pickle getting attention.png S4E16 Crusher humming to himself.png S4E16 Pickle "back for another helmet?".png S4E16 Crusher refuses to get another helmet.png S4E16 Pickle "so last century".png S4E16 Pickle guides Crusher again.png S4E16 Pickle presenting shields.png S4E16 Crusher checking the shields out.png S4E16 Crusher stops Pickle's explanation again.png S4E16 Crusher "Sir Crusher chooses his own shield".png S4E16 Crusher selects a shield.png S4E16 Pickle agrees with Crusher's choice for a shield.png S4E16 Pickle "It's shiny".png|"It's shiny..." S4E16 Crusher "It's shiny".png|"It's shiny!" S4E16 Pickle "It's strong".png|"It's strong..." S4E16 Crusher "It's strong".png|"It's strong!" S4E16 Pickle "It kisses".png|"It kisses..." S4E16 Crusher "It kisses".png|"It kisses!" S4E16 Crusher confused.png|"Wait, what?" S4E16 Shield starts kissing Crusher.png S4E16 Pickle "It's a kissing shield!".png|"It's a kissing shield!" S4E16 Crusher retreats from the kissing shield.png S4E16 Pickle "Thank ye, come again!".png|"Thank ye, come again!" The drawbridge S4E16 Blaze drives deeper into the forest.png S4E16 Blaze doing a jump.png S4E16 Zeek breathes fire before Blaze.png S4E16 Zeek makes a fire crown.png|"Good idea, Zeek!" S4E16 AJ deciding to check on the king.png|"Let's check and see how the king is doing." S4E16 King appears on the communicator.png S4E16 AJ "The crown is still stuck over his eyes".png|"Uh-oh! The crown is still stuck over his eyes! He can't see where he's going!" S4E16 King still bumping into things.png S4E16 Zeek worried about the king.png S4E16 Blaze promising to rescue the king.png S4E16 Blaze drives on.png S4E16 Blaze driving further.png S4E16 Blaze sees a drawbridge.png S4E16 Drawbridge raises.png S4E16 Drawbridge closes before Blaze.png S4E16 There's no way across.png S4E16 Zeek sees a way.png S4E16 Zeek makes a fire key.png S4E16 That's great.png S4E16 It won't be easy.png S4E16 AJ spots trouble.png S4E16 Red Bighorn Barbarian sleeping near key.png S4E16 Green Bighorn Barbarian sleeping near key.png S4E16 Blue Bighorn Barbarian sleeping near key.png S4E16 Zeek freaking out.png S4E16 Blaze knows how to get the keys.png S4E16 Blaze "We'll use a magnet".png S4E16 AJ shows his watch.png S4E16 Diagram of metal key.png S4E16 Key's metal particles.png S4E16 Magnet attracting the metal particles.png S4E16 Metal particles stick to the magnet.png S4E16 Key attracted to magnet.png S4E16 Blaze will turn into an electromagnet.png S4E16 Transformation interface.png S4E16 First part needed.png S4E16 Generator materializes.png S4E16 Second part needed.png S4E16 Iron bar materializes.png S4E16 Last part needed.png S4E16 Wire materializes.png S4E16 Electromagnet transformation complete.png S4E16 Blaze transforms.png S4E16 Electromagnet Blaze.png S4E16 Blaze ready to get the keys.png S4E16 AJ "Electromagnet, magnetize!".png S4E16 Electromagnet powering up.png S4E16 Help get the key.png S4E16 Where should we aim.png S4E16 First key being attracted.png S4E16 Blaze got the first key.png S4E16 Zeek takes the key from the magnetic field.png S4E16 Zeek turns the red lock.png S4E16 Drawbridge lowers a little.png S4E16 Second key near green Bighorn Barbarian.png S4E16 Electromagnet magnetizes again.png S4E16 Where do we aim.png S4E16 Second key being attracted.png S4E16 Blaze attracting the second key.png S4E16 Zeek grabs the key.png S4E16 Zeek turns the green lock.png S4E16 Drawbridge lowers more.png S4E16 Just one more key.png S4E16 Electromagnet magnetizes one more time.png S4E16 Where to aim.png S4E16 Third key being attracted.png S4E16 Last key retrieved.png S4E16 Zeek turns the blue lock.png S4E16 Drawbridge fully lowered.png S4E16 Blaze turning back to normal.png S4E16 Blaze "Hop in, Zeek".png S4E16 Blaze will drive everyone across.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarian yawns.png S4E16 Bighorn Barbarians waking up.png S4E16 We have to be fast.png S4E16 Knight Blazing Speed.png S4E16 Give me Blazing Speed.png S4E16 Let's Blaze.png|Let's Blaze! S4E16 Blaze speeding toward the drawbridge.png S4E16 Blaze about to cross the drawbridge.png S4E16 Blaze successfully makes it across.png S4E16 Blaze made it in time.png S4E16 Blaze zooming into the distance.png|Way to put the pedal to the metal! Metal! S4E16 Blaze's armor shining.png S4E16 Blaze in an open forest glen.png S4E16 Bladesmiths hammering swords.png S4E16 Sword close-up.png S4E16 Sword's metal particles.png S4E16 Particles extreme close-up.png S4E16 Blaze and AJ hit their shields with swords.png S4E16 Villager bending rotten metal.png S4E16 Splitscreen of silverware.png S4E16 Sword on purple background.png S4E16 Knights bang swords together.png|If you look closely, you can see Pickle's sword display. S4E16 Villager tightening a bolt.png S4E16 Villagers fixing a ramp.png S4E16 Blaze jumping off the ramp.png S4E16 Metal particles again.png S4E16 Knight tugs on a pile of beams.png S4E16 Rope on beams breaks.png S4E16 Metal chain linked around beams.png S4E16 Blaze pulls the beams easilly.png S4E16 Zeek and AJ look back.png S4E16 Beam pile transition.png S4E16 Villager hammers shields for the knights.png S4E16 Villager drills a bolt in.png S4E16 Splitscreen of tools.png S4E16 Blaze's slow motion jump.png To return to the Royal Rescue episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries